Who We Are
by LupsandTnks
Summary: Sequel to 'What We Become'. Two years have passed since Bella gave birth to the twins. Things have changed, but things have also stayed the same. Horrors keep coming back to scare Bella, and soon she is afraid to even get close to Edward. What can happen?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a bit of an introduction to the second part of my series. We shall see how this unfolds, and that will tell me whether or not there will be a third part. Sounds good? So, to new readers, it would be wise to go back and read "What We Become." Believe me, you won't be dissapointed. **

**Enjoy this chapter... It pretty well only picks up a few months from where the last ended... **

**Don't forget about those sneak peeks over at www(dot)lupsandtnks(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Preface**

**(Bella's POV)**

I slowly slid my hands down the front of my dress. I was nervous and excited, a mixture of emotions that were starting to put me on edge as I looked in the tall mirror on the wall. I brought my hand to my chin and lifted my face slightly. The last few months had taken a chunk out of me, but I was healing. See here, I got a bit of colour back into my face. There was a light tap on the door. I turned around.

"Come in." I said. The door opened, and then Rosalie walked in, Emmett following close behind. I smiled. "You look lovely, Rose."

"Doesn't she?" Emmett grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look at yourself too, Bella."

"Bella, you look amazing!" Rosalie agreed, coming forward and pulling me into a tight hug. I felt like she was holding me together. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Alright." I murmured.

"Don't have any nervous jitters? Not thinking about backing out?" Emmett inclined, an impish smile on his face.

"Should I?" I asked playfully. "Do you have any reason for me to change my mind." I poked his side. "Because please, tell me now." Emmett pat my head.

"'Course not. Just making sure."

I grinned, and turned around again, swallowing the lump of terror that rose in my throat. Not fear of marrying Edward. Of course not. I love him with all my being. He is and is the reason I have everything wonderful to me. I could never say no to him. I wanted to marry him. The fear was only that this was all happening. Now. And quickly. And that's what frightened me the most. Rosalie stepped up behind me and pushed my hair to one side. I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Ready?" She whispered. I bit my upper lip and nodded.

"Yes."

...

I shivered as Edward placed a hand on my waist, the other of the side of my neck. I smiled in anticipation at the words I had been dying to hear for so long now. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, and it was as if I could read his thoughts. He had been waiting for this moment much longer than I had. He licked his lips, letting the moment last just a second longer.  
"I do."  
And I saw as he opened his eyes, the emarld green happier than I had ever seen. I could see years and years of our future. Together. I was unaware of everything else the minister was saying. The only thing I was thinking was 'This is too good to be true'. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me. And in that second when the diamonds danced in his eyes, I knew he would never hurt me, never leave me.

And then he kissed me. When he pulled away he whispered, "My wife. My life. My love."

...

After the ceremony, there was a recepetion. I went and found my dad. He kissed the top of my head gently.

"So let me get this straight. I have to watch the kids while you two go off on a luxurious honeymoon together?"

"Sounds about right. I'll think about you as I'm picking grapes in Venice." I smiled up at him. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. He whispered in my ear.

"And how are you Mrs. Cullen? How do you feel?"

"Like a bride, a mother, a daughter all at the same time." My stomach muscles tightened, but I ignored them. "And I couldn't be more happier."

"I like hearing that." My father said, a smile on his face. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn he almost choked back a sob. I smiled lightly. My dad leaned forward, placing his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You'll do good. Take care of my baby girl." Edward smiled back.

"Will do, Sir."

"Good. Now go on your honeymoon!" He pushed me into Edward's arms and then walked away. I laughed as Edward held me close.

"I love you, my Darling." He whispered. I didn't answer, just breathing in everything Edward. "And I love this dress on you. Though I'd like to see it off..." I smiled so only I could see.

"Would you?" I whispered.

"It has been a long... long time since you and I..." He let on.

"Edward!" I looked up at him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"It is the honeymoon." He grinned my favorite half smile, dazzling me to momentary insanity. I shook my head and pulled his face towards mine, so I could answer him with a kiss.

"So it is."

...

"When Edward starts his classes in September, I'm fairly sure Bella will not be able to raise those children on her own."

"No, I'm sure she won't." I answered my wife while staring out the back window of our home. It was way past midnight, and I was beginning to become worried about those children alone with Charlie. I suppose it was a good thing when I sent Alice over there. I sighed. I felt Esme as she came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"And what do you propose we do?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure." We stood there in silence for a moment.

"You know, all the kids are going off the college this year. Really, there's no reason for us to stay here." Her voice was sweet, sincere. I turned around to look down at her.

"What about your charities?"

"We can always come back up the city. It's not that far."

"No." I looked away. "I guess it's not." I looked back down at her amd smiled. "We'll call around tomorrow." It was almost worth dying this moment everytime I saw my Esme's eyes light up like that.

"Thank You." She said, leaning into me.

**AN: It's short, but that's because its the preface. So the next one starts off with them at the honey moon... you can find out more by going to my site. Tata for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hate my computer so much. So much. I can't type because my computer likes to delete something. I constantly have to rewrite chapters because my finger accidently presses a button that makes all my work vanish. Dissappear. Then I get mad, like I am now, and have to restart the entire chapter. Like I have to do now... I had 6 paragraphs and then I think I can save it but first I want to copy it so that it doesn't dissappear. Just in case. So I right click, and guess what happens... I accidently press 'Cut'. There's gotta be something terribly wrong with me. I take precautions, and what do I get... everything still goes wrong. Gr.**

**Anyways, breathe. It has been a few days since I wrote a chapter, and surprisingly I have not gotten any threats yet! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. And yes, to all of you who asked, I plan on writing a chapter for "Whispers..." today. No worries.**

**Chapter 1**

The plane ride was long and tiresome. I fell asleep in my husbands arms, just listening to the sound of the plane as it went against the air outside. Edwards hand rubbed circles into my shoulder. The ride was plainly calm actually. When we arrived, Edward made sure I did not have to carry anything except my carry-on. He hired someone to carry our bags from the terminal to the car. Then it was just the car ride to the hotel. We drove through the city, through crowds of people going indoors for the night. We left the city and into the country. The sunset winked at me from the green pastures and rolling hills. You did not see things like this in America. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. Edward slipped his fingers in between mine from the seat beside me. I smiled at him through the shadows of the approaching darkness. Then I glanced at the driver before returning my gaze to the land outside.  
Half an hour later, we turned off the main road and onto a narrower lane. Lights appeared randomly on either side of the street, surrounded my lush greens. Not like at home, but plants that I had never truly seen before. The road started to bend, and a car passed us coming from the opposite direction. Then we came over a hill and I could see everything ahead of us. A huge house, classified in my mind as a castle, rose from the ground and stood in front of us as a beacon. More hills, and orchards lived in behind, calling us. The car stopped in front, and Edward slid out of the car. He came around to my side and opened the door, taking my hand again in his. I climbed out of the car, and Edward and I stood in eachothers arms for a moment, staring at everything around us.

"It's beautiful." I murmured into his chest.

"It is." Edward answered me, kissing me tenderly on the forehead. I sighed and tightened my arms around him. "Come." He whispered, and began to lead me towards the building; our hotel. I walked along with him and into the foyer. A woman stood there waiting, smiling.

"Hello." She greeted us. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She had an accent that matched the country. English was obviously not her first language. She was Italian completely. Warm lights blinked above us, letting the room feel gentle and homey.

"Yes." Edward answered her. "I am Edward, and this is my wife Bella." I smiled at her.

"I am Katarina." She pushed back some of her mousy hair, and I felt a bit superior to her. "Let me sign you in." She said, motioning us to a long desk against one of the far walls. We followed her and I lost interest in the conversation only a few lines in. Katarina passed us a key, and from nowhere, a man behind us appeared with our bags. I was surprised that I did not see him approach. But I had been missing many things lately. Edward and I followed the man through an archway. We walked past a dining room, a swimming pool, and many closed doors. Then we turned and headed up a flight of stairs. The hallway widened and became more golden as we walked down the halls. We didn't walk for much longer, the man stopped and Edward let go of me so that he could unlock the door. With little trouble, the door opened wide. Edward reached around the corner and turned a light on. He came back outside after than man with the bags had entered the room. He took both my hands and led me, walking backwards himself, into the room. I looked around. It was big. There was a sitting area, a television, and a small kitchen. A There were two doors, one closer than the other. I guessed that the closer one was a washroom, and the one farther down was the door to the bedroom. Edward let go of my hands with a smile and then paid the man, who left immediatly.

"So here we are." Edward murmured coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into him. "Can you beleive yesterday we were married." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"It doesn't feel like so long ago." I answered with a smile in my voice. He chuckled.

"It wasn't. But we will have many years to come." He turned me around and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Our honeymoon." His voice was rough.

"So it is." I lifted my chin. He took the hint, and pressed his lips against mine. I was absorbed in the moment. The knowledge that I had only made love to him once before, and the outcome that had arisen from it entered my immediate mind. I pushed it back and pressed my self closer into him. I wanted him. I wanted all of him. He reacted the way I wanted him to. His kiss deepened and our mouths opened at the same moment. I breathed in the scent of him and shivered against him. "Edward." I whispered when we tore apart to take a breath. He didn't have time to answer me, his mouth slamming against mine again, eager for what was to come next. Edward's hand slid down my back and over my thigh. His other slipped under my legs. In a second, I was up in his arms. He carried me through the room and to the hidden door, and all its secrets inside. He pushed it open with his foot, his lips not leaving mine. Then we were inside and I saw the bed, and the only thing I could think about was him. Edward. My husband.

...

In every moment when something amazing happens, there's always something that comes rushing back. It hits you in the face like a tennis racket in gym class. You don't know if its going to be as terrible as the last horrible thing that happened. You don't know if you're going to want to crawl into a hole and hide from everyone.  
I've been feeling moments like this many times lately.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream from somewhere close by. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He had the bed sheets wrapped tightly around us, one arm above my head, the other on my neck. He was leaning over me, a serious expression on his face. His fingers grew cold on my skin. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they slid shut again. "Look at me!" Edward tapped my cheek. I opened my eyes again and took in every facet of his face. "Please tell me that you're just tired." I shifted slightly, feeling his flesh move with mine. I knew I had to lie.

"Yes." I whispered. I looked around me, it was dark. I could vaguely make out the image of my husband before me. But I knew he was there. I could hear his breathing, and feel him inside me. It had been hours since we had arrived at the hotel. "I'm just tired." I whispered. "It was a long day." Edward relaxed.

"It was. You sleep now." He leaned down and kissed my nose, my eyes, my lips. I smiled up at him, and then he moved so that I wad cuddled up to his side. His skin was so cold. I shivered, and his arms wrapped around me tightly, protectively. I fell asleep within seconds it seemed and awoke with a startling jolt the next morning. Edward was still there, his arm spread out over our heads, the other wrapped around me. I was pressed up against his chest, which was damp from the heat. Slowly, I kicked off the sheets. Apparently it got warm in Italy. I don't know what it was that woke me up, but it couldn't have been too much sleep. From where the sun was at outside the large windows, it couldn't have been after nine o'clock. I took in a long breath and just lay there staring at my husband. I couldn't be quite sure what had happened the night before, but I hoped it would not happen again.

Edward woke up a few minutes later and our eyes met.

"Good sleep?" I asked him. He grinned and nodded, wiping his hand against his forehead.

"It's sure hot here." He murmured, sitting up. His arm was still around my waist so I sat up with him.

"What do you say we take a shower then." I inclined, climbing up into his lap. I kissed his chest. He wrapped both arms around me. I looked up at him and he was smiling wickedly.

"I love that idea, but not just yet." He raised an eyebrow and I tried to hide a smile. He twirled me so that I was back against the sheets and I waited until I saw his face over mine, his eyes wide and in control, and I lifted my body to meet his before he could try and take me first.

**AN: It seems short, but it is the same length as usual. Its just that there are longer paragraphs than dialogue. Tell me what you think. Sneak Peek on site! (which the link is on my profile)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I can't seem to keep my interested as excited with this one as it was with the first part. Though I will try not to make that show in my chapters. Much enthusiasm is to be expected. :) Go read my new story: Blast to the Past... Now! :)**

**Chapter 2**

We were to stay here for only a week, and it passed rather quickly. Edward became very dependant on me. He couldn't go even five minutes without touching my face, or kissing me. And he always had a hold of my hand. I remember one point a few days in when we decided to go sight seeing in the land around the hotel. I was anxious to see everything, until Edward came up with some crazy idea about doing it by horse-back.

"Edward, I cannot ride a horse." I said directly, my face set. He just smiled and then came and stood right in front of me. He put a hand on either hip and looked down into my face. I couldn't help but look up at him.

"It's just a horse. A very pretty one, too. If you ride it with me through the village, every man will stare." He said.

"Is that a good thing then?"

"Yes, because I can glare at them all and make sure they know that you are mine." He leaned down and kissed me. I sighed.

"A horse, Edward? Couldn't they stare too if we walked?"

"No, because you'd be all sweatly and flustered by the time we got there, and the men wouldn't stare. They'd want to take you then and there." His lips moved to my throat. "I don't know if I could stop myself either." He moaned. I blushed.

"Fine. We'll ride." I sighed. "But I have no idea how..." Edward slid his hand down my back before whispering in my ear.

"It's all in knowing how to lead, Love."

"Uh huh." I wasn't buying it, but I did get the sexual inclintation behind his words. "Let's go then, before I die, please." I tightened my jacket around myself with a short tug. Edward chucked before leading me around the pasture and into the barn. I curled my nose at the smell of manure mixed with hay. One of the horse whinied at me and I did a double-take. Edward laughed again. "It's not funny." I moaned. "These are scary beasts."

"As scary as they come." He laughed again. We walked out the other side to where a stable boy was waiting with a large chestnut mare. I groaned inside. This was going to be painful. Edward kept on walking with that goofy grin on his face. He seriously thought that I was going to enjoy this. Lord, was he mistaken. But, being the loving wife that I was, I wasn't going to let it on to him and ruin his happiness. I wasn't sure how much longer it was going to last. "My Love." He murmured, giving me his hand so he could boost me up into the saddle. I pouted for only a moment before putting my hand in his. Edward kept his hand on my thigh while he lightly chatted with the stable boy. I bit my tongue impatiently. Finally, he said good-bye and lightly and easily slid up behind me.

"Hey. I'm the one who doesn't know how to ride, remember? Why am I in front?" I curled my fingers hesitantly, looking at the ground below us.

"It doesn't matter where I sit, only that I have the reigns." Saying this, he lightly wrapped his arm around my waist and took hold of the leather straps. "And I happen to like the feel of you up against my chest. If you were behind me, I wouldn't be able to hold you or touch you when I want to." He placed his other hand on my inner-thigh. "Like so." I rolled my eyes, but smiled, leaning into him. And then we were off down the trail. It was a nice, warm day, so only after 15 minutes of riding I was forced to take my jaket off, laying it across my lap. "Better than you thought?" Edward whispered against my neck.

"I don't know yet." I answered back with a smile. But that was the moment when we came beside a cliff. At first I was afraid to look down, but when I did, I almost melted. It was so beautiful, the greenery, everything. I couldn't look away.

"What about now?" Edward laughed.

"Mmmhmmm.." I moaned.

...

The week went by and in no time the plane home was landing back in Washington. I sighed when I looked out the window and saw the wet, plain earth of the Olympic Peninsula. Edward kept a hold of my fingers as we walked out of the airport and to the car. Low-and- behold who was waiting when we got to the parking lot.

"Alice!" I chirped. She grinned and pranced forward, giving me a hug to beat all hugs.

"Bella. Bella. Missed you guys." She said, giving her brother and equal squeeze. "Did you miss me?"

"Didn't even think of you the whole time." Edward goofed. Alice glared, but smiled.

"Yes you did."

I hugged Jasper tightly, and he smiled at my good spirits.

"Was everything okay?" He asked on the drive back to Forks.

"It was amazing!" I moaned. "Simply amazing. Something I had to see before I die."

"Well, you've got many more things to see before that happens." Edward said from the driver's seat. I smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Alice said.

"About?" I pretended as if I had no idea.

"About your children, Bella. Or did you forget about them too?" She inclined. I smiled.

"How were my angels?" I asked.

"Perfect." She said. Jasper laughed.

"Do they ever stop crying?! They were like machines. On and off." He complained. "I'm glad you two are back." He sighed. I laughed at him. When we got home I ran into the living room where my father was waiting. I quickly pecked him on the cheek. He laughed and pointed up stairs. I went as fast as I could without tripping. I opened the door hoping that they weren't asleep. My Anna had her eyes closed, but when I leaned over the cradle, they opened immediatly. I swear that she smiled. I relaxed. The tightness from the entire ride home suddlenly disappeared. I picked her up, holding her against me, breathing in the scent of her. A tear slid down my face. I walked over to my Henry, picking him up as well. My entire life was in my arms. Edward came up behind me. He placed a hand on each child.

"I told you that they fine." He murmured.

"I knew they would be."

...

**AN: A few months later... sneak peek on my site! They're first fight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Most often, my chapters range from 1,100 words - 1,400 words. Not very often will you see me write more than 2000 words. I have though, with my new story "Back From the Past". Thanks to those who are reading that one... You're gonna love the next chapter of that :). If you read the Maximum Ride books, go check out my story. AND if you have read "Just Listen" by Sara Dessen, I also have a story for that one... I went off topic.. HAHAha. So! This chapter is going to be over 2000 words long. AND I'm going to make an offer. Give me lotsa reviews, and I shall write... hmm... another 2000? word chapter for the next one? What do you think? Bring me up to 140, how about. Not that hard. :) Black mail my friends...**

**Oh! And go read 'The College Years' by NotEvenTheTrees It's a pretty good story!**

**Chapter 3.**

Edward's POV

I turned my Volvo down the street and out of the college, quickly letting the little red needle on the speedometre rise quickly, the engine quietly reving up. I wanted to get home before dark this time. I had chosen Forks for a reason, wanting to raise my children where they wouldn't have to fear playing in their own backyard. Waking up at five every morning and coming home shortly after six had really taken a chunk out of me. It's not like the college was right in the city anyway, it was closer to Forks than Olympia. Still, I could see in Bella's face ever evening when I came home, that it was taking a lot out of her as well.

I slid into town about around five, giving me forty-five mintues to make it to my parents new home. I drove around main street, and came out on the other side, making my way back around the town and into the forest. I turned off the main road and into my parents drive way. My mother was waiting on the front porch of the large house as I pulled up around the yard. I climb out of the car, trying to relax as best as I could. I looked at my watch, five-thirty. Moaning, I walked up the stairs and leaned into my mother. She smiled, patting her hand on my shoulder.

"Another long day, son?" My father asked, coming out onto the porch with a glass of iced-tea in each hand. He gave one to my mom, before taking a mouth full of his own.

"Don't ask." I murmured, standing up straighter. "It's been three months of this commuting, and it's not getting any easier." I leaned against the wall of the porch, closing my eyes. I could feel another headache coming on.

"Well..." My mom began, but I wouldn't let her finish.

"This family is the best thing that has happened to me." I almost whispered, not even opening my eyes. "I would do anything to make them happy." I could hear my dad clear his throat.

My father said, "Everything will work out." I opened my eyes to see him walk across the porch. He picked up a grocery bag off of the porch swing. He walked over to me and handed it over. "Until then, we are always here to help."

"I don't want you to have to buy my family food, " I said while clutching the bag. "I want to be able to feed them on my own." _If only they knew..._

"It's okay." My mom whispered, kissing me on the forehead. "Now go home to your wife." I nodded and turned around. I honked the horn as I pulled out of the driveway and back onto the highway. When I turned my head, I saw them still standing on the porch, and arm around eachother and a glass in their other hand. Completely at ease. Without a problem at all.

...

Bella's POV

I stood in the kitchen, my hands on my hips, my face tilted towards the ceiling.

"If you love me, God..." I whispered. I couldn't tell if I was angry or sad. But, the tears pooled up behind my eyes anyway. I messily wiped them away. There was no food in the entire house, nothing to cook for dinner. I was hungry. The babies were hungry, and I had no milk or anything to give them. I looked at the clock on the stove, it was a quarter past six. He should be here any minute.

I heard his car as he locked it, and I listened as he came up the front stairs.

"Bella?" I heard him yell quietly, assuming that the babies were asleep. I didn't move. But I pulled a pot out of the cupboard.

"Bella?" He was louder this time. And I knew he probably found the twins awake and smiling as he leaned over the cradle in the living room. He came around the corner, Anne in his arms. He had his hand pressed against her head comfortably holding her against him.

"Did you bring anything to eat?" I asked. He nodded solemnly and placed the bag on the island counter. I immedialty went to unpack it. Edward came and kissed me on the cheek before going towards the fridge. He pulled out a can of coke, popped it open and drank. He didn't pull away until the can was at least half empty. I looked away from him and, noticing that Carlise and Esme had sent spagetti, took the pot to the sink and started filling it. Edward came up behind me. He still had Anna in his arm, but his other slowly wrapped around my waist. He placed his chin on the top of my head, kissed my hair, and then put his chin back again. I didn't react. I just turned off the tap until he got the hint to back up. He did and I turned around and put the pot back on the stove, which was built into the kitchen island.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked slowly. I bit my bottom lip.

"Nothing." I said, turning on the burner. Edward didn't answer right away. I had put the bottles in the microwave and was half way done pouring the milk Esme had sent into two seperate bottles, before he spoke.

"Bella?" He started. "Did something happen today, or what?"

"'Or what', Edward. That sounds like a good answer 'or what'." I said. Edward sighed. I turned the lids of the bottles into place tightly, and tested them.

"Well, your angry for some reason." He said, his voice growing heavy. "And I'd like you to tell me." I twirled around suddenly and faced him.

"Would you, Edward? Fine I'l tell you." I took a step forward and pulled Anna out of his arms. She cried against it, but I took her and the bottles out of the room. As I left the kitchen I said, "My dad is moving back to Olympia, and of course you don't know." I lyed Anna back down in the cradle and propped a pillow underneath the bottle to help her hold it up. I did the same for Henry.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Edward said stubbornly from the kitchen doorway. I sighed and put both hands on my hips.

"You would have if you would have been here!" I said, my voice rising. "You're missing everything!"

"There's a reason I'm missing everything!" Edward took a step forward. I saw the anger rise in his eyes as he looked at me. "I'm sorry that I want you to have a life! I'm sorry that I want to get an acceptable job so that my family will not be left without! IS that not too much? I need to go to school!" He walked towards me.

"I want to go to school too! I want a life! Everything I do is based on these babies! I won't have a job! I won't have school to go to! I barely graduated!" I backed away from him and sat down on the couch. "I have nothing anymore, Edward. And I'm so sick of it. I am so sick. I can barely get up in the mornings. And then you're gone." I looked up and he was standing above me, his breath coming in large bursts. "Henry said his first word today, did you know?"

I saw Edward take in a long, deep breath. He was trying to calm himself, but it wasn't working. A moment later he dropped to the carpet and crawled on his knees towards me. He dropped his head and chest into my lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I made no move to comfort him. Edward tilted his head so that his cheek was against my thigh. He was still breathing really hard.

"His first word?" He whispered between his teeth. "They're too young for that."

"They're 7 months old." I murmured without even looking at him. I glanced at the cradle. I was surprised that they had stayed in there this long. They had been asleep before Edward got home, "Why do you think we have a play pen. They've started crawling already."

"And you're raising them all on your own." He whispered. I didn't answer him. I had to do something when I felt his shoulders shake. He had started crying. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He turned his head and kissed my thigh, leaning his forehead against me. "I've tried to hard, but nothing is working." He moaned. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again. I slid my fingers through his hair, and then leaned down and kissed his head.

"I know." I whispered. After a second he looked up at me, his eyes blood shot. "How long have you been sick for?" He asked tenderly. I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

"Some time." I murmured again. He just closed his eyes.

"You didn't tell me."

"I know." I answered.

"Everything is going to be fine... everything is going to be fine..." He chanted. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. He leaned up and turned me so that I was lying flat on the couch, and then he slid on top of me. He never broke our kiss as he slid his hand underneath me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was just unclasping my bra strap when three things happened at once. The smoke alarm went off, Henry screamed at the top of his lungs (followed by Anna), and my stomach clenched inwardly. In seconds Edward was off me and running into the kitchen. I watched him for only a moment before I fixed my shirt and stood up to quiet the babies.

"Is everything okay?" I yelled. There was a clang and then some cussing, but Edward answered.

"Yea."

I sighed and fell into the couch again, this time holding two babies. Two babies that needed me to do what I only did. Took care of them.

**AN: Sooo... Emotional wasn't it. Review, please. And then do what you do after every chapter. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I've come to realize that country music has MANY Twilight songs. I think there are more country songs that you can relate to Twilight than any other. I know that a lot of you probably think that Country Music isn't to your standards. I want there to be a Country playlist. SO if you're not a fan, that's okay. Just listen through a few and vote for which one you think is the ultimate "Country Twilight Song." I'll be putting up the poll in a few days, so if you have a country song that would do awesome on my list, just leave me a comment. So, if you love country AND Twilight, check out my site for the songs I have already. **

**Chapter 4**

When the doorbell rang the first time, I was in no mood to open the door. I had soapy water up to my elbows, and the idea of talking to soliciters made my stomach turn. It only took a few seconds before there was a parade of rings, one after the other. With a sigh, I drop the dish I washing, and walk to the door. It swings open and the cold, murky air comes rushing in. It doesn't bother me, because standing in front of me are two angels. I smile for the first time all day as Alice leaps into my arms. I squeeze her tiny frame, holding back the tears that rise in my eyes.

"Hey sister." She laughs as she touches her feet to the ground again. "So we thought we'd spend the holidays here if that's alright?" She asked hesitantly. I bite my lip, nodding.

"Of course. Hey Hale." I say, pulling Jasper into my arms. He pats the top of my head lightly. "So are they as bad as they were the last time we saw them?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"Why don't you find out yourself." I open the door wider for them to come in. Alice sildes in hurriedly, pulling off her coat.

"It's cold out there." She murmurs. Jasper laughs and rubs her arms. She leans into him. I smile and turn away. If only. "Let's get a look at my favorite niece and nephew." She looks as if she would clap her hands in excitement.

"They're upstairs." I say. Alice beams and makes her way to the staircase, turning around and ushering us to follow. Jasper smiles and makes his way to the foot of the stairs. Alice takes his hand in hers and they make their way up the stairs, their arms touching, their heads towards eachother talking quietly. Every thought of following them leaves my mind. I wouldn't want to ruin their moment. With another sigh, I head back into the kitchen and finish the dishes. I'm just drying my hands when the front door opens and my husband walks in.

"There's a strange car in our driveway." He says when I walk towards him.

"Oh yeah?" I ask lightly.

"Who's here? You don't have some secret boyfriend I don't know about do you?" His eyebrows raise up questionably, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Maybe I do." I tease, pulling at the front of his shirt. His smirk turns into a full out smile, his arm sneaks around my waist.

"He must be up there keeping the babes quiet." He whispered.

"Oh no. He's got a girl up there with him too." I smile. This really gets him confused. He looks down at me with a look of curiousity on his face that makes my heart melt. I suddenly remember why I fell in love with him in the first place. I place my hand behind his neck and pull his face to mine, kissing him lightly. His other arm is around me too and he hoists me up so he can kiss me more deeply. I giggle as he growls, kissing every part of my face and neck. "Edward!" I gasp. He chuckles and slides his face under my chin. And then he just rests there. My heart beat slows down and I lean my face against the top of his head. I wrap my arms around his neck and relax. We just breathe each other in.

"Young love." Alice says from the foot of the stairs. Edward turns his cheek against my skin to look at our visitor. His eyes light up. "Hi brother." She smiled. Slowly, Edward kisses me once more and places my feet on the ground. Alice passes Anna over to Jasper and then she takes a step forward, her arms outstretched. Edward smiles and pulls her into his arms.

"Don't think I missed you or anything." He murmured. "Going off to God knows where to get some stupid education." He laughs. I haven't heard him laugh like that in a long time and it makes me want to break down. Alice pats his back. Edward drops her lightly. "You guys are staying here I hope."

"We thought we could help you with the twins." Jasper said. Edward nodded, a grin on his face as he pulled Jasper into a brotherly hug, stealing Henry from him.

"Good to see you." Edward says.

"Same."

"So you had no where to stay because Mom and Dad would never let the two of you share a room. So you thought "Why not Edward's place?" Am I right?" Edward asks lightly, backing up and surprising me by wrapping his arm around my waist. Alice smiles wickedly.

"It could have been somewhere along those lines. Anyway I was planning on spending all my time here anyway. Why not just sleepover, right?" She crosses her arms.

"Well, tomorrow is the annual Christmas Eve party, but we'll be sleeping here. So you can stay whereever you like."

"And the next day is the annual Christmas Party." Alice rolls her eyes. "It doesn't really matter where we sleep. They'll be taking up our time as it is." Everyone laughed except for me, I just smiled, remembering last years Christmas party.

"Let's get your bags upstairs." I say, speaking for the first time.

...

It was that evening when I found it. It must have been after nine and Edward downstairs. I could hear him laughing with Alice and Jasper, remembering things they had done as children. I didn't want to feel left out, but there was no way I could be included in those types of conversations. I was up in our room putting away laundry when I started skimming through Edward's drawers. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I wanted to find some kind of proof as to the reason he had been coming home later and later every day. Now, it was beginning to be after eight before he showed up in the kitchen ready to eat and sleep. I knew that whatever he was doing, he must've gotten some time off for Christmas. If it was just school, that's how it would be. But I had the feeling there was something else going on. I knew he wouldn't be coming upstairs for a while.

I had all but given up and decided that if he were cheating on me, he would have told me. But then I saw the glint of something shiny in the corner of the drawer underneath a bunch of papers. I pulled my hand to my mouth and let it rest there for a minute, before I pulled it out to take a better look. The tears starting falling over my cheeks before I could stop them.

...

The Christmas Eve party was exceptional. The instant I saw Rosalie sitting on the sofa beside Emmett, I broke down.

"I call you every week." She soothed as I cried in her arms.

"That's not good enough." I whispered, but I smiled at her. "I'm just so glad you're here."

"What about me?" Emmett asked from behind her, a hurt look on his face. I nudged his chest.

"Who could not be glad to have Emmett Cullen around, huh?" I asked. I knew he was faking the frown, because he burst into a laugh and caught me in his arms, squeezing me to his chest. My feet were off the ground. "Okay." I patted his shoudler. "Emmett. Can't breathe." He chucked and put me back on my feet.

"You look beat." He joked. "Those kids sure take a lot of out you, eh?"

"You don't even know. Edward is barely there, and it seems as if I'm going no where." I murmured, sitting down with them on the couch. I glanced over to Edward as he joked with Jasper near the fireplace. I had no doubt Esme had the twins in the kitchen with her. "I just want some proof that everything is going to be okay."

...

"Mommy..." I heard someone whisper. I covered my head with my arm. "Mommy.." It started again. I turned my head and looked at Edward. He had one smiling baby seated on each leg and all three of them were staring at me. I knew that the twins had no idea what was going on. I turned and looked at the clock.

"It's 8 am!" I said. Edward frowned.

"Mommmyyy..." He whined. "Please..."

"I'm going to be having them doing that in a couple years, I don't need you tormenting me now." I murmured, sitting up. Edward only smiled.

"But it's so exciting, Mommy."

"Edward." I warned. He looked up at me through his eyelashes. Then pushed Anna to me. He lowered his head to her ear.

"Anna says she wants to go downstairs now." He whispered. "Oh, and what's that--" He turned to Henry. I rolled my eyes. "He says you're being a really mean Mommy." Henry smiled as if he was agreeing with him. I sighed.

"Fine. Let's go see what Santa brought us."

**Sneak Peek on sight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Hey guys. I'm going to warn you now that this chapter may lead to depression. That is my warning label.**

**Only a few more days until Breaking Dawn. Anyone going to have it read that day? Haha I could, but I'm going to make this last. It is the last book from Bella's perspective, and we do not really know how many other books will there be. I'm guessing not very many. So. I'm going to make it last at least until Sunday night. So no updates this weekend. But I'm sure you guys understand. Anyone get the spoiler that SM told Entertainment Weekly? Oooo... I almost didn't look but it just said something I knew was going to happen anyway. **

**I put up the poll for the Twilight Country Song. So far Big & Rich are in the lead. Go vote on my site people.**

**Chapter**

_She said 'Don't leave this up to me  
to say that I don't love you anyway.  
Just leave it up to me to say goodbye.  
We thought It'd last forever, I wish you'd  
just remember.' – Say Goodbye by Theory of a Deadman_

Sometimes you just cannot begin to fathom how much can change over a period of time. I mean, I didn't even notice anymore how everyday Edward's face would be a little bit more set on leaving. He wasn't the only one. After what I found in his drawer, I knew he truly did not want to be with me. And I was angry for it. So angry, that I could no longer look at him the same. Edward Cullen had put me through so much over that last year, and it seemed as if it were all for nothing.

I had really believed that he loved me with all his heart, that he loved our children and he wanted us to be a family. It's not even funny how I've been so mislead.

At finding the proof that what I had found was what I theorized, I could barely touch him. But I never spoke of it, and he never knew.

I still made love to him when he asked, but I never opened up to him. The pleasure he gave me only lasted that short time, and then it was over.

I don't know the exact point when I fell out of love with him. I don't even know the point where he finally figured out something was wrong. That second part had finally come to conversation over a year later, when he gave me some news.

...

Edward came home with a few boxes folded up under one arm. I was sitting on the loveseat, a book in my lap, but my eyes every so often shifting to the twins who played together on the floor in front of the television. They were two years old now.

Edward dropped the boxes by the door and began untying his boots. I was only vaguely aware of what he was doing. I didn't look at him.

"Daddy!" Anne rushed towards her father, arms open and ready. Edward scooped her up 

into his arms. I watched their reactions closely. He brought her to eye level, holding her with one arm. He touched her nose.

"How's my baby, Hmm?" He murmured as she snuggled into his chest. He kissed her forehead tenderly, and then looked at me. I turned away and let my gaze fall back onto my book. "Go play." He placed Anne's feet on the ground. She turned around and made her way back to her brother. Her hair, the same copper colour as her father's, fell down her back in curls. Edward walked past the loveseat and towards the kitchen.

"Dinner is in the fridge." I said as he passed. He grumbled a response. I watched his back as he opened the refrigerator, took out the cold lasagne and dropped it on the counter. He reached in again, pulling out a beer. I listen as he popped the top off and swallowed most of it, and then his sigh as he pulled it away from his lips and closed the fridge door.

Once I knew he had heated up his food and was sitting down to eat, I sat up slowly and made my way into the kitchen. I stopped by the counter and watched him. The lights of the chandelier were dimmed down and I could see his reflection in the glass patio doors behind him—it's well after dark. His arm as it rose to his mouth shimmered slightly.

"What are the boxes for?" I asked lightly. Edward didn't look at me as he answered.

"I thought I'd pack up a few things and move them into storage."

"What do you mean?"

This time he looked up at me and gave an exaggerated sigh, dropping his fork onto his almost empty plate. The sound of metal against china was oddly loud in the awkward silence that usually followed us.

"I thought I'd empty the spare room and give each of them their own room." He stood up with his plate and brought it to the sink.

"Do you think they're old enough for that yet?"

Edward turned around and sized me up it seemed. My head suddenly shuddered and I went dizzy. I had to grab a hold of the counter to keep me standing. I turned away from him and made my way back into the living room, my hand up against my temple. I took in slow breaths and sat stiffly back where I had been before. Henry looked up for a moment, dropped his blocks and came and climbed up into my lap. I rested by head against the back of the couch, but wrapped my arms around him as he laid his cheek against my chest.

It only took a minute before Anne was sliding up into my arms, eager for her share of attention.

Edward walked past again, heading up the stairs. His work uniform, one he had been wearing everyday for almost the last eight months, leaving dust on the carpet. Not I or any of his family could stop him from quitting school. The only person who could get him to keep it up half time was his brother. Emmett would have probably beaten it into him until he did. Edward's complaining of "School doesn't put food on the table" didn't work.

My heartbeat started to pick up and I stood, placing the twins back on the ground lightly. I knew what was going to come next. The twins began playing again. I heard 

Edward as he came back down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked from behind me, his voice low.

"Nothing." I murmured turning around. He had a look of frustration on his face.

"God damn it, Bella. This doesn't look like nothing!" His voice grew as he threw the suitcase on the floor.

"Hush." I whispered, taking a step away. He followed me to the edge of the hallway.

"Bella." He said.

"Edward. I – I can't do it anymore. I can't." I shook my head and looked away. "I'm leaving you, Edward." His face crossed from surprise, to anger and then to fear. He grabbed my shoulders.

"You can't do this Bella. Everything I do, I do for you. Can't you see that?" He looked terrified.

"Edward, it's been too long. You broke my heart a long time ago, and now I've been trying to pick up the pieces. Nothing works. Nothing has. I found something the Christmas before last. A key."

"A key? What the hell, Bella!?"

"I found where it went." I murmured, looking away from him.

"You did?" He seemed to figure out what I was talking about. "If you think I'm cheating on you, I—"

"No. Edward. I know you haven't. Not yet. But you don't love me anymore."

"What? Bella... Bella."

"No. Just let me go Edward." I started to walk away. "We'll be gone tomorrow morning." I breathed. He grabbed me from behind and twirled me up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him shaking.

"I love you, Bella. Please don't take them. Please don't leave me. I love you. I love you." He cried, sliding down so his arms were around my waist.___"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked me, his hand barely skimming the skin of my shoulder. I sighed and looked away at everything around us. At the twins as they played lightly on the floor together, building blocks scattered all over the floor. At the suitcase lying on the floor. One of many to leave. And then I look back at Edward, his work uniform covered in dust, his hair just the same. He's looking at me as if I need to say something now to make him believe me. When really, it's what I need to here that will convince me to stay.__  
____"I don't know. I just can't stay like this Edward."_

_"__Don't you love me?" _

_"__I... I... I don't think so. Not anymore." I choke back a sob and disentangle him from around me. I turn and run for the stairs, but I don't make it. My sight goes entirely black. I cry out as the pain in my head engulfs me. I fall to the hard ground, my head splitting on the bottom stair. _

_"__Mommy!" "Bella!" But I hear nothing._

___**Sneak Peek and vote on my site. Love y'all.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it?! I'm so sorry! I was just so worked up with Breaking Dawn and getting packed and ready for school. Still not ready for that, but I never will be. Nerves and all. okay, so I got a lot of reviews saying that Bella was being such a prat! In like of another word. Uhm... Yea, she did seem so, but you'll understand a little more later on. Mmmkay? OMG!**

**So what'd did you think of Breaking Dawn? For people who have read it, look at my description of Anne... Who does that remind you of? Hmm... hehehe It's like Im psychic!**

**OH! I saw Sisterhood last night. Anyone else see it? **

**Chapter 6**

The slow hum of different machines doing their job felt vaguely familiar to the Cullens. Of course Carlisle had no problem with hospitals because he had spent a fairly good chunk of his life in them, but to the rest of them, especially Edward, this hospital meant something far more horrid. Carlisle waited for a moment as he took in one long breath. He had no idea how any of them were going to get through this. This night has been a wicked one for Edward and his family. Looking up, Carlisle heard the sobs before he caught sight of his wife. Esme rushed out of the room and threw herself into her husband's arms.

"This doesn't make sense. How could this happen?" She cried. "I always thought..."

"It was I who should have known." Carlisle murmured sadly.

"Niether of you should be blaming anyone but me." Edward said, coming around the corner, his arms crossed tightly. Esme pulled away from her husband and reached her hand out to her son.  
"Edward.." She whispered.

"I just want to be left alone. Will you take the twins with you tonight?"

"Of course. Maybe we should call Alice or ... "

"No. It's better if nothing is out." Edward's eyes tightened, and he left the way he had come. Esme began to sob again. Carlisle tightened his arms around her, his lips hushing her into silence.

...

_You broke through the storm_

_And you turned back the night,_

_Baby you are the fire burning the midnight sky _

_And your love is taking me higher_

_Just when all hope was gone, there you were_

_Like the light in the eye of a storm_

_Telling me not to cry anymore_

_Where I was while my world fell apart_

_Shining through like an angel from above_

His hand behind his head, a relaxed posture- one of many slow, happy days- Emmett watched the clouds as they began to collect together. The air was still warm, moist, but he knew that the weather could change so easily here. Just like emotions, they were hard to keep under control.

At even the slightest touch, his body could completely change as well. Goosebumps appeared on his arms as her fingers made their way from fingers to shoulder.

The house behind them was completely empty, but they found more comfort on the soft grass of the back yard. A fountain gurgled from somewhere close by, but the only thing Emmett could look at was the beautiful, golden haired goddess curled up beside him.

Gently, but with complete command, Emmett rolled Rosalie onto her back and positioned himself over her. He was careful to keep himself as not to completely take the breath out of her with his heavy body. Her arms snaked around him, using slight pressure to make sure every part of his body was touching hers. Like two magnets, they were meant to stick together.

Sliding his fingers through her soft locks, Emmett wrapped his hand behind her head and tilted her face up to meet his. Her lips melted under his, and he knew at this moment he could make her do whatever he wanted. He pulled away and buried his face in her neck. Rosalie moaned softly and curled her fingers through his hair that curled as she explored it. As Emmett's lips travelled down her throat and his hand made its way up her shirt, Rosalie lightly cupped her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her then, his brown eyes cloudy, reflecting the sky above them. Rosalie smiled, her full lips tempting Emmett beyond measure.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered as his lips outlined hers. His skin was rough beneath her hand.

"About how beautiful you are." He moaned back, his hand moving across her stomach again. She squirmed as her body reacted to his touch. "I love you, Rose." He murmured into her neck.

"I know," Rosalie smiled anyway. She still loved hearing it. His eyes caught hers again, a rueful smile on his lips. It didn't take long for her face to mimic his. She nodded. Emmett's smile turned into a full out grin, his teeth gleaming. His weight pulled away from her, and she helped as he got rid of his shirt. She ran her fingers over his perfect chest and muscles. Emmett groaned and shivered before smashing his lips to hers. Rosalie felt his body tense up as she slid her hands up his back. She pressed down on his neck, urging, pleading for him to deepen the kiss. She moaned as he complied, opening her mouth with his tongue. She clasped her hands to his face, revelling in the blissful and delicious taste of him, her head went dizzy as his tongue continued to hungrily demand her tongue's attention. He sucked on her mouth as if he expected warm nectar to appear and fulfill his needs. He only knew of one thing that could satisfy him for the time being.

The two of them barely noticed as the sky began to darken and thunder rolled from far away.

...

Edward snapped his cell phone open and then closed again. The light from the phone momentarily brightening his face in the darkness. The bench he sat on outside was just out of eyesight from the main doors to the hospital. he had no idea what he wanted to do this moment. He wanted to stay. He wanted with all his heart to stay and be there when she woke up, but would he want her there. It was clear she didn't love him anymore, and he wasn't quite sure why. Because he still loved her. He loved her so much that his entire body ached at the thought of loosing her. He prayed they would find out what was wrong and she would be his Bella again. The same wonderful, funny, amazing Bella from just two years ago. And he would try to be the same Edward. He would try with everything in his power to get a better job. Just so that she could be happy. Because he would do anything to see her smile.

The key. Just a key. But every key unlocks something. And the one that Edward held tightly in his hands now was the most important. Edward stood up and made his way back into the hospital, dropping the key in the trash can on his way.

As he entered the waiting room, he saw doctor who had a clipboard in his hands. Edward knew who he waited for.

"My parents have gone home." Edward murmured.

"Yes."

"Did you find out what is wrong with my wife?"

"Yes. Mr. Cullen. You might want to sit down." The doctor gave him a wary glance.

"Tell me." Edward ordered.

The doctor sighed and wiped his sweaty palm on his white jacket. "Your wife has a brain tumour."

...

"If I could give you anything in the world that money can't buy, what would it be?" Emmett whispered in her ear.

"You know what I want." Rosalie murmured back as the rain poured on the ground around them. "I want a miniature you." As the words left her mouth, Emmett covered her lips with his. Above them, the loudest thunder of the night, God's answer, pounded through the air.

"Thank You." Rosalie whispered as she held onto her husband.

AN**: I know its been long awaited. If you have a curious mind and would like to read the rest of what happened with Rosalie and Emmett, then I'll gladly give you the link to the oneshot I wrote over at Though.. by the name of the site, you must be 18 years old to read it. :) **

**More soon. I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter for you. Enjoy it! I'll be at school on Sunday, but I'm going to try and post another chapter for this story before then. I don't actually start classes until Wednesday after Labour day, but I have Frosh Week following my arrival. You never know, maybe being away from all my regular distractions from writing at home (listening to music while my lap top shows up the wonderful pictures I have of Twilight and Harry Potter as my screensaver instead of actually writing. It's a fault of mine!) will get me writing as much as I used to. Maybe I won't make any friends and that's all I'll have to do. Maybe my classes won't have too much work so that I can write. Whichever the case may be, you guys aren't losing your chapters. Thank you for being so amazing and keeping me company this summer. I have spent absolutely no time with friends as much as I used to the past few summers because everyone's ready for school. It sucks, I've been home too much-I'm a bit pale from the lack of sun - and you guys have kept my sanity at work!**

**Right now I am listening to Kate Voegele's wonderful music. ALL of it reminds me of Twilight. So my song for this chapter goes as followed.**

_I couldn't make this up_  
_I have been out done by my own kind  
I always traded up  
now I'm the victim for the first time  
And I can't pretend I'm not over the edge  
Woah, Baby what do you know?  
You turned the tables on me didn't you?  
My, My, My it only serves me right  
Now I get it  
This is how hurt feels  
And it's everything they say it is...  
This is how a heart breaks  
And it's all it's cracked up to be_

Chapter 8

It was like I wasn't myself anymore. I always knew something was wrong with me, but I didn't know it was this bad. I wouldn't let anyone but Carlisle tell me what was happening. And I made sure Jasper was there to use his uncanny ability to calm me down. Edward wasn't there.

I remember every last detail of what happened before I passed out. The highest point was when my headache from that day, the one that had sent me on momentary dizzy spins, turned into a full out migraine. The worst that could be, because it sent my skull shaking, cracking it felt and I spun out of control. Then I smelt the blood. I could smell it when I woke up too. That's because my head had a wound in it. From when my head hit the stairs, the nurse had told me.

I could still feel it now and there was a hazy line surrounding my vision. I couldn't see clearly. I kept the hand that wasn't the new home to a really big needle, and let it rest across my forehead. The painkillers had taken out the worst of it and I could feel it edging away into the back of my mind. And then the images came. The ones of myself, alone, without Edward or the twins. Without Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and the rest of my family. I was alone in a room completely black. Is that what will happen to me? Was I going to end up alone, unwanted, unable to keep myself alive? Was this death?

How much longer did I truly have left to live?

I wiped a tear away from my face before Edward came around the corner and met my gaze. I let my gaze travel over my husband as he stood at the door to my hospital room.

"Hi." I whispered timidly. He smiled courageously.

"Hi."

"Am I going to die?" I whispered, choking on my tears.

"God, I hope not." He murmured, coming into the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed.

"I don't want to die..." I whispered as he kissed away the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered. "For before. For the past two years. For all of it. I'm sorry."

I took in a deep breath. "I know." I murmured, letting go of him.

...

I lifted my hand palm up and entwined my fingers with Jasper's. He had his arm around my shoulders, his hand resting over me. He tightened his hold on me, and I curled deeper into his side. This was my favourite place. This was where I fit perfectly. Like sculpted puzzle pieces, we were made to fit together. Jasper's flannel shirt tickled my cheek so I brought up my other hand, unbuttoned his shirt and rested my face against his bare chest. I felt him as he reacted to our skins contact.

"How much do you love me?" I whispered. He rested his face against my hair. I closed my eyes and waited.

"More than my own life." He murmured. I smiled and we sat in silence for a long while. Until the telephone rang. "Leave it." Jasper grunted. I was willing to oblige as I turned my legs so that we were in the centre of his bed. I rolled on top of him and he wound his arms around my waist. We both sighed when the ringing stopped, and I let my lips find refuge in the contours of his neck. I couldn't help but burst out giggling when Jasper's cell phone began to vibrate in his front pocket. I sat up so he could grab his phone. I waited, my thighs around his, as he answered.

"Hello?" He asked huskily, not taking his eyes off mine. "Yeah she is why?" My eyebrows came together. "Oh." He breathed, sitting up and sliding me into his lap. "I'll tell her. .. Okay... See you in a bit I guess.."

"Who was that?" I asked curiously. "My dad?" He nodded.

"Bella's in the hospital."

...

This is how it was going to work. I had two options. The first one was to go home and let nature take its course. This basically meant that God would let what happen... happen. I didn't know if I could really face that option knowing that I could come away alive and healthy.

The second option was the hardest to make. There was a surgery that I could have. It wasn't an easy one. Carlisle said, with an emotion in his eyes that I didn;t understand, that there was a 70 percent chance that I wouldn't come out alive.

How could I face that?

How could I make that decision?

What about Henry and Anna? What would happen to them if I died? I know they would be safe, but would they cry for me?

I guess I could only do what was really the only answer I could truly live with.

I turned my head and looked my father-in-law in the face, tightening my hold on his hand. "I'll do the surgery." I whispered.

I turned to see Edward crying at the door. I had to suck in a breath as I held out my other arm for him and he came towards me.

AN: Sooooo... I know its short, but the next chapter is the before and after of the surgery. Will she survive. Sneak peek on my site!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I take all blame of course. I feel so guilty right now for not having posted a chapter for this story in so long. So the thing is, I was so busy with Frosh Week at my University, that I had bare to no time to write. I had to read as well, to get ahead for the start of term on Wednesday. I love to learn, so of course I want to be right and ready. So here is this chapter. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a bit educational… for lack of a better word. Uhm.. From now on I will be writing more, so don't leave on me. Promise? Okay. J

Chapter 9

Black and Gold by Sam Sparro

_If the fish swam out of the ocean  
and grew legs and they started walking  
and the apes climbed down from the trees  
and grew tall and they started talking_

_and the stars fell out of the sky  
and my tears rolled into the ocean  
now I'm looking for a reason why  
you even set my world into motion_

'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now I'm filled to the top with fear  
but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then I don't want to be either  
I wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold

Edward's Pov

They kept her there for a long while. It came to the point where I was forced to leave, forced to take care of the twins, forced to leave Bella in this hospital alone. Carlisle had to go home as well; he had to sleep sometimes.

I don't really think the children knew what was going on. Of course they had come to the age where they knew the hospital was were you went when you were sick-- we had some false alarms when they decided on a random day to act sick just to take a drive--, but I don't believe they really understood how terrible it really was. They were excited as I was though, when the time came that their mother could come home… However long that would be.

The day after it became widely known that my Bella had to make her choice, which didn't take time for her at all, my sister and my best friend showed their faces. I knew it was my father who had called them, and I didn't blame him. I wasn't angry; I expected it. Alice saw my face and hers turned to mirror mine, crumpled in pain. I held her slight frame against my chest as she cried. I never knew that it would be me giving comfort to my sister, when Bella was my wife. Bella and Alice had become close friends, and she loved her too. This was why I hadn't wanted Alice to come. I knew that it would hurt her.

I knew that Rosalie was in pain too, because they had been friends much longer, but I hadn't a clue how to comfort her. All I ever knew about her in high school was that she was the ever-popular girlfriend to my ever-popular older brother. I couldn't help being glad that Emmett was there to comfort her. I had to give my brother some credit for that.

Now, a week later, I had not spoken so much as proper etiquette to my darling. Every time I tried to bring up the surgery, bring up anything, she would let me off with a murmur or a nod, and then leave the room or faux sleep. She could still walk, slowly. It seemed as if any amount of movement at all would make her nauseous, and she would have to sit down again. She would cringe if I touched her, look away if I tried to search her eyes. She looked at me as if I was a stranger, not her husband or the father of her children. Not the one who loved her with all his being. I looked at her as if she were the centre of my universe, because she always was.

And she always will be. It was going to be a month before the actual surgery took place. I was angry because the date was so far away. Wouldn't the chance of her surviving be higher if the surgery was now!  
I loved her with all my heart, with all my being. And her feelings had changed. But I wanted her more than anything.  
Maybe...  
No. It wasn't going to work.  
She hated me. And I wanted her so bad to love me again, because I would have nothing if I didn't have her. I needed her. I needed to fix everything, tell her everything she already knew.  
I guess I owed it to her to talk to her about the locker, about the diamonds. About my entire life being devoted to keeping my family happy. But she didn't want to talk to me. I had nothing to do but to wait until she decided to consult me. I just hoped it would be sometime before…. Here I was doing it again! I closed my eyes and held back the tears. I had to be strong, I had to keep myself strong enough to take care of her, to be there even if she would rather have it any other way. I would always be here.

_I looked up into the night sky  
and see a thousand eyes staring back  
and all around these golden beacons  
I see nothing but black_

I feel a way of something beyond them  
I_ don't see what I can feel  
if vision is the only validation  
then most of my life isn't real_

I stood at the door to our bedroom. A soft glow, coming from the street light outside, left everything in a dream like haze. But this was anything but a dream. My wife, pale as ever, lay motionless in our bed. A child on either side of her, curled in her arms. One with wild, curly copper hair. The other, dark haired and dark eyed-- a vision of his mother. I took a deep breath to keep down the emotions. And then I took a step into the room. My Bella's eyes shot open and she watched me as I walked around the bed and got undressed. I slid underneath the covers and propped my head up on my arm. Bella didn't turn her head to look at me. I used my hand to push back Anna's hair. She murmured sleepily and rolled over and into my arms. I held her against me as she slept. Bella took in a short breath and closed her eyes again.

"I quit my job at the shop." I whispered steadily. Bella's body tensed, but she didn't open her eyes. I took in a breath and started again. "I want to be here for you, take care of you."

"Like you didn't do before." She whispered. I didn't look up to see if she was watching me.

"I was taking care of you, all of you. I wanted you to be happy."

"We weren't. I wasn't. I needed you here, not indulging in illegal rushing just to get some money.." Her voice trailed off. She cleared her throat to get some energy. "We could have borrowed from your parents, they had a lot to spare."

My eyebrows came together. At any other time I would have been angry. But I couldn't be, not now. "You told me that we had to do anything we could to make it on our own." I said after I had calmed down. "You did not want my parents involved, although they would have done anything for us. You--"

"Please. Please just stop." Bella sniffed and turned her head away.

"Why?" I asked, sitting up and looking down at her. Anna grumbled, irritated and crawled deeper into the blankets. "Tell me why, Bella. I'm through with this. I don't want to stop. I want to fight. I want to argue with you until the cows come home! Because then I know that you're the same Bella. That you still love me." I hissed through my teeth. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You're being dramatic." She said.

"Am I? Is that what I'm being? Because between you and me there has been no drama in quite some time." I waited. Time passed. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" She moaned. "I have nothing to say."

"Tell me. You don't love me anymore?" I whispered, almost inaudible. It hurt because I anticipated what she was going to say. "Tell me that everything we have felt, everything that we worked for was for nothing. From that moment you seduced me at the bonfire, to the time when I found out I was going to be a father. From the moment I saw my words bring tears to your eyes at our wedding. And every moment when I touched you, and you touched me back. Every time I knew you loved me, just because you told me so." I felt no more like a man as my voice turned hoarse, and tears welled up behind me eyes. "Tell me it now, Bella. Because I still love you now as much as I loved you when I first made love to you. It will never change. I will never change. So tell me now that you hate me. Tell me now." I said loudly, my teeth ground together. Bella watched me carefully, and then she took in a slight gasp, biting her lower lip.

"Okay. I'll tell you." she murmured. My heart began to crack, break. I closed my eyes. "But it wouldn't be true." She whispered. Her breath filled my face. I opened my eyes and she was there, sitting in front of me. Henry lying in her place on the bed. "I love you Edward. I do. Just the same. I just… so many emotions -- and…" I wouldn't let her speak any longer. I needed proof. So I put my hands on either side of her face and kissed her. And then I knew, through her tongue and her lips, the emotions that we had been keeping held down, could still be saved. Everything could be how it was supposed to be. All we had to do now was grow up. And wait.

_'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now I'm filled to the top with fear  
but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then I don't want to be either  
I wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold_

…

Rosalie dropped the box into the garbage, turned off the bathroom light and came into the moon of the bedroom. Emmett's bedroom.. .The room in his parent's home. It could never be better than this, she thought sarcastically, but smiled anyway. Emmett came through the bedroom door as she left the bedroom. And he took in the emotions on her face. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak and Emmett's lips turned into a expectant grin. Rosalie closed her mouth, smiled back, and nodded.

It took no time at all for Emmett to start cheering and take his wife into his arms. "Yes!"

…

Sneak Peek on my site. So did you like this chapter. It was longer than usual. Probably from the guilt. Oh well. J


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: 10 Days. Haha. The next one will be sooner.. If it be by one day. I'm sorry, but I'm trying really hard to please you guys. ****J If you guys have any song recommendations for any of my stories, let me know.**

**Chapter 9**

The hair at my temples is damp with sweat. Just lower, my cheeks are only a blush of heated pink. The rest of my face is a pale, cold representation of where my life is heading. This curse.. This cancer growing inside me was ruining me; making me hideous. I no longer looked at myself in the mirror. A sheet, decorated with _Winnie The Pooh _cartoons is thrown over the mirror in the bedroom, and the one in the bathroom has recently been removed. I'm afraid of what I will see when I look at my reflection. Is this what Edward would love?

_Friday night beneath the stars,in a field behind your yard,you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.And sometimes we don't say a thing;just listen to the crickets sing.Everything I need is right here by my side.And I know everything about youI don't wanna live without you._

Now, as the day for that dreaded, yet anticipated, surgery has arrived, I feel sick. Sick to the core. Physically, my stomach has failed to tell me when I'm hungry, my mind to tell me when I should sleep. So, I don't eat. I rarely sleep. Edward noticed. He has set me to a schedule. An entire plan so that he can keep me going, he can keep me alive. No matter how long that may be. Sick.

With a warm and gentle hold on my elbow and waist, Edward leads me into the passenger seat of the Escalade. My mind would be working at a hundred times a minute, but now it's silent. I'm unable to put together a coherent thought. I can't keep my fingers from twitching. As Edward shift the car into drive, he curls his fingers around mine. I look up at him. He's looking straight ahead, but from his profile, his eyebrows are pulled together. He's tense; he's trying. It was far worse with the children.

Esme held their hands, one on each side, as we stood together on the Cullen's front porch. The sun was still warm on my back, though it was after four. I bent down and pulled them towards me. They wrapped their small arms around my neck. I had to suck in a gasp. I knew exactly what I was going to be leaving behind if I didn't make it through. I knew what it would do to them. I pulled back. Anna lifted the back of her hand and swept her fist across her tear filled eyes. Every few seconds she took in an audible hiccup. My heart felt like it was going to break into millions of pieces. I kissed her wet cheeks and more tears slid down her face. She knew what was going to happen. I pushed back her curls and held her to my shoulder. "I love you my darling." I whispered. "You too." I held my children against me.

"Love you, Momma." Henry whispered. He wasn't crying. He was my strong little boy. I closed my eyes, trying my best to smile for them. I stood up and began walking towards Edward. "No!" Henry cried behind me. I felt him as he wrapped his arms around my leg. He began to wail, tears pouring down his small, beautiful face. "Don't go!! I want to come too! Don't leave us, Momma!" The sun set within me.

The night before the hospital trip was something I knew was going to be emotional. I was curled into the bed, my mind wandering, imagining things that would be happening tomorrow. Edward's weight on the bed was sudden and I waited for him to lay down. I listened as his breathing changed, as he took off his shoes and socks, his shirt and pants. And then he was beside me. I didn't expect him to curl himself around me. It hurt anyways, he had given up on me many months ago. I turned over and looked at him. He was on his back, on arm behind his head, the other across his stomach. His eyes were closed, hard lines shadowed his eyes and lips. Lines that had not been there only days before. I knew what I was doing to him. My insides clenched. I lifted my fingers and slid them down his face from temple to chin. His eyes opened and he looked at me. I rested my hand on his shoulder and just stared into his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered. I shook my head. He looked concerned as he watched my movements. As I lifted his hand and brought it to my face. As I kissed his palm. He let out a long breath. A sigh. Of contempt or not I didn't know.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"You know I love you more than my own life." He brought his fingers down my neck and arm.

"I need you." I whispered after a moment.

"Bella, I --"

"Please, Edward. I _need_ you. Tonight."

"Okay." He pulled me closer and I brought my lips to his.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me

Here I sat waiting for the nurses to come in and wheel me away to my doom. This was where the fear kicked in. My breathing grew harsh, faint. I held so tightly to Edward's hand that I wondered how he could not pull away. Maybe it wasn't as tight as I thought it was. I was weak and he was always stronger than me.

"Knock knock" A nurse walked in and gave me a friendly smile. I tried my finest to return it. "Are you ready?"

"No, but let's get this over with." Another doctor walked in. I turned and met Edward's lips. He had the same thing on his mind. I tried to show, tell him how much I loved him in the short time we had, and he picked up on it. His despair and fear was pouring into me. I pulled away and stared into my husbands eyes. He tried to smile, and I noticed the effort it took. But I could see in his eyes that he was just as scared as I was. One slow breath could calm my voice down enough to speak to him.

"Everything is going to be okay." I whispered. He slid his cheek against mine. He should have felt hair where it should me, seen my blush where it should have come, but nothing was the same anymore.

"I know." He mumbled, his voice covered in tears. "Bella, I love you."

"I know." I whispered back, and I too could not keep my tears back.

"Don't you leave me." He said as he pulled back, and it was me who pushed away his tears. I nodded. "Now go get better." This was his permission for the nurses to wheel away my bed into the OR. Or my death, as I knew it would be. I stared into his green eyes the entire trip down the hallway. And then he was gone.

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

**AN: Are you guys suddenly feeling down right now? Lol. Sneak Peek on my site!**


	11. Chapter 11

An: If anyone keeps track, they would tell me that usually I would have a chapter for Back from the Past up first. Yeah, well I'm into this story now-- right into it… so I wanted to finish it for you to keep the anticipation at bay. Uhm… I still don't know how many more chapters there will be. When I posted on my blog that I would skip head 14 years, I didn't mean in the next chapter, I meant in the next part of the series. If you would rather I just slowly went through the twins youth, let me know. Kay? Anyways, on with this chapter.

Chapter Eleven.

Emmett slid his arms around his wife and placed his palms on her three month pregnant stomach. Rosalie moaned, relaxing into his warm, strong chest. "We will always be happy together." He whispered into her ear. She smiled, sliding her hands over his.  
"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"And we know you always get what you want." They laughed together. Jasper walked into the room knowing they were there. He was looking for them, and he had some horrible news to pass on. Rosalie sat up and waited, she knew her brother, and she always knew when he was depressed, sad.

"Hey guys." He said, sitting on the edge of the sofa. Rosalie reached out and took his hand.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" She asked steadily. Jasper smirked sadly, and looked his sister in the eyes. His blue eyes looked stricken in a sense, Emmett noticed.

"I just got back from the hospital, the surgery has taken longer than they thought." He turned away and curled his hands in his lap, staring at the floor between his feet. He had become good friends with Bella, and he felt pain at the expense of Edward, his best and closest friend.

"We were just planning on going up there. Is the surgery still going on?" Emmett tried his best to sound comforting, he was hurting as well. Jasper shook his head, thinking within himself.

"Yeah. Uh.. They were finishing up as I left. She's gotta be in recovery now. I just came to tell you guys." Jasper swallowed and stood up. "I've got to get back to Alice."

"Wait. We're coming." Rosalie said, taking her husbands hand and standing up. "Just let me get my coat."

…..

"Where's the blue one?"

A small pale hand reaches out into the small pile of building blocks on the table. "Here."

"Yes" is followed by a smile of accomplishment on small pink lips. "And the yellow one?" That same hand reaches again, hesitates over the green one and then picks up the correct block. Anna holds it out to her father. "Yes, baby." He whispers. Anna smiles again. Edward picks her up and she sits facing him on her lap. Her arms wrap around his neck, he kisses her forehead, and they sit there in the confines of hushed voices, covered pain, and ringing telephones.

…..

__

When your desperate for something to prove

Just got a little further to fall….

Just got a little further to fall.

…..

Today I heard that someone left this earth

Someone disappeared

With no more.. Here.

Today I heard that someone just got up and left us by ourselves

All alone on the ground

Today is, Today is, Today is quiet in my town

And I wish that I was flying somewhere.. Tonight in silence two lovers fight.. and one is empty and at least one of them is right

Today is today is today is quiet in my town

Today is oh today is today is quiet in my town

It's too quiet.. It's too quiet

…..

"How about this one, hmm?" She twirls around and he pearl white silk makes waves as she moves. His eyes roam from the dress, over her waist and to her face.

"I liked the black one." He clears his throat. She laughs, a song to his ears. A playful smile falls upon her face.

"That's because it has the lowest cleavage." She shoots at him, putting her hand on her waist. "Well? What are you going to say?" She begins again when all he does is stare. His eyes narrow and he takes a step forward.

"I don't know. I do like the black one. But, we don't have to go if you'd rather.. Do something else." He places his fingers over hers on her waist. She smiles again.

"And miss out on a wedding?" She walks back into the closest and he follows. "Besides you can't wear black to a wedding. If she only had bridesmaids, I wouldn't have to pick." She pulls the dress over her head and turns back around and meets him face to face, barely and inch apart. He brings his hands up her back.

"Well, We've got time enough to do what I want to do, and make it to the wedding." He pulls her closer up against him. She moans in pleasure.

"And the dress?" She whispers. Edward brings his lips to her ear.

"Where the one you just had on."

"Easy enough."

"Uh huh. Did I ever tell you your body looks just as good as it did in high school? I want you Isabella Cullen."

"Well then take me. What are you waiting for?" Bella whispers into his shoulder. Edward growls and picks her up, dropping her on the bed as she releases another round of laughter.

…..

Edwards hands are warm as he wipes them down his face. He hasn't slept in over 72 hours. Even before he brought Bella here, he couldn't sleep while her frail, bruised form lay beside him. He couldn't sleep when he had no idea if he would ever look into her vividly beautiful eyes again. He couldn't sleep when he could be the only one in this bed next time he lay there. Because if Bella did come out of it, how did he know she was not going to keep her promise of leaving him.

Edwards face contorted in pain at the very idea. Angry tears fell down his face. He pulled at the hair on top of his head. He couldn't take it anymore! What was taking them so long? His breathing came out in huffs.

"Hi", he whispered he looked up and saw his son looking up at him. He ruffled Henry's hair and tried his best to smile down at him.

"Mr. Cullen?" A professional voice asked. Edward looked up, swallowed, and stood on his feet.

"Yes? What happened?" He was anxious now.

"Could you come with me for a second." The doctor held his clipboard tight to his chest and motioned for Edward to follow. Edward picked up Henry and sat him down in his previously occupied chair. He looked at Alice who was sitting beside him, waking up from a restless sleep. He looked at his father, who stood behind the other doctor. Nobody said anything to him. Then he went after the doctor and found out the reason for his death or life.

…..

**AN: This is where you take part. I know you all have your opinions about the outcome of this story. Let it be heard. It's up to you now. Should Bella live or die? I've got some on either side. And to be honest, I have no idea about my decision any more. So, go to my site and vote. If you've never been to my blog before, this would be the time to go. You can leave your thoughts in your review, but I'm going by the outcome of the poll.**

Love you all,

LupsandTnks


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm writing this one first. Hehehe Because it was updated the furthest back.**

**Chapter 12.**

Edward fell against the hospital wall. He clutched at his chest, his head back. He held onto the wall to keep him erect. He wanted to scream and shout, but instead he started to cry. He'd been crying so much lately, but this was for an entirely different reason. He opened his eyes and stared at his father. Carlisle let his shoulders relax as he took in the state of his youngest son. After a couple seconds the both of the shared a smile, and then Edward turned to the surgeon. "Let me see her."

"Of course." The doctor led Edward down the hallway and into another room. There was his Bella looking dead, but alive on the small hospital bed. Carlisle had paid for a single room, and Edward's mind suddenly thought of how much Bella will love the window when she wakes up. The doctor left the two of them alone. Edward walked to the side of the bed and looked at his sleeping wife. She still looked so fragile, her head wrapped in bandages. Her eyes were sallow and grey, her skin a sickly pale white. But to Edward she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

Pulling the chair up to her bed, he fell against the bed. Edward took Bella's hand within his. It was so cold. They still did not know if Bella was going to be alright; they had to wait until she woke up, until they did the necessary tests afterwards.

"Take your time, love. I'll always be waiting here for you." Edward whispered against her cheek. He smiled and a tear slid down his face. "Everything is going to be okay now, my darling."

…

Pink fingers grabbed at the white sheets of the hospital bed. A mass of copper curls were making their way towards the head of the bed. Bella lifted her hand and pressed it against her daughter's face.

"Hello, Annie." She whispered. "Did you miss me?" The child nodded and then curled up into the side of her mother, her cheek pressed against her breast.

"I missed you too." She rubbed her daughter's back. "And my son?" She asked. Edward smiled obediently and helped Henry as he cuddled into the other side of her. A sense of peace, of ease, swept through her. Her heart lurched. Bella closed her eyes and smiled.

She soon felt cool fingers running up her cheeks and cupping either side of her face. She leaned her head into his hands. Bella opened her eyes when she felt Edward's lips gently graze her forehead. A tear fell from her eyes and he wiped it away. His face was right there. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, looking her over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice a melody to his ears.

"Super." She whispered. "Never been better."

"Mmm.. You're still my Bella." He whispers back.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"We'll see." He said it seriously, but he had his grin on his face. Edward looked into her eyes slowly and tried to see into her soul, but all he got back was her beautiful brown eyes staring just as intently. It was Bella who broke the silence.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"They're going to do some tests to make sure they got it all. They're going to find nothing-- they're going to tell us we can all go home. You've been healed. Then we're going to go home and everything is going to be alright."

"Is that what you hope or is that what's true?"

Edward sighed and looked away. Bella closed her eyes, waited, and then opened them again. Edward was gone standing in front of the window, looking out at whatever he could see. It wasn't much but a parking lot and a cemetery not far out in the distance. His back was turned away from her, so Bella couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

She laughed a short laugh. Edward, surprised, turned and looked at her steadily.

"Am I that hideous now that you find me disgusting?"

"What?" Edward asked with an air of incredulousness. "How could you even think that?"

"Well.." She wondered, with a smirk. "Why haven't you kissed me yet since I woke up?" Edward looked away and frowned.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to or not.."

"Of course I want you to kiss me! Why wouldn't I? You're my husband." Bella was still smiling.

"I know that.. But before.."

"Edward.. Forget about before, okay? This is now. I know now. I don't want to know before anymore. That's just a far away memory now. Well." She grinned. "Except certain memories, of course."

Edward tried to smile. "What would those certain memories be?" He took a step closer to the bed.

"These two.." She tightened her grip on their children. "Oh! They're sleeping…" She whispered. And giggled a little more. Edward couldn't help but smile. "Hmm.. What else?" She rested her head into the pillow and turned to her husband. "There's the memory of how we made these little rascals." She laughed some more. Edward was aware of how care-free she was being. Happy to be alive, his mother would say. "And our wedding, and all the days after that…"

"And all the nights as well."

"Haha. Let's not forget about those. So many good memories." She whispered again.

"Yes." Edward took another step towards her.

"Yes! And so many more to come, I'm sure."

"Are you?"

"Yes. Speaking of memories.." They shared a smile. "I want another one." Bella winked.

"Another what?"

"Don't be silly, Edward. I want another baby. Another one. Okay?"

"Bella.."

"No don't Bella.. me. I want another one. And I'm going to get one….. And you're going to help."

"With what money are we going use? My parents?"

"We won't need it." She smiled. "I didn't tell you. I got my book published. They want to publish it! 250, 000 they are sending me! Isn't it amazing?"

"It is."

"So will you make me a baby? Hmm?"

"I'll see what I can do." Edward whispered with a sly smile. He reached over the bed and cupped her face in his hands once more.

"Will you kiss me now?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Because of who I am?"

"Because of who we are."

Edward laughed. And closed the distance between their lips. It was as if heaven fell from the sky and brightened his world. Their world. He knew now that for at least a little bit of time, he could relax. Because he had his family.

_THE END_

****

_AN: Tell me if I should write an Epilogue and I shall see. But also tell me if I should make a third instalment, or if you guys are sick of this story. Haha. Uhm.. Go to my site and get a little bit of a bonus happy moment between Edward and Bella. Kind of a One Shot having to do with this series. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!_

_This chapter was really lovey dovey which is always good. _

_Now I want you all to check out a novel I've written over at WeBook(Dot)com. I have it completed but I am presently in the works of typing it all up-- it has lived in notebooks for years. _

_It has gypsies, romance, magic and wonder in it! So check it out. My Penname over there is KimberleyFalk Because that's my name J _


	13. Chapter 13

-1**So here is the epilogue for Who We Are. It has been a long time coming hasn't it. As of this moment there will not be a sequel, but you never know about the future. I'm going to start off begging forgiveness for not having this up earlier than tonight. It's just crazy. All my justification, if unruly, is posted up on my blog. Also, I wanted to know what you all thought about the Twilight movie. Personally, I loved it. Could have been better, but it was good. 3 and a half stars! Haha Not enough Kellan. Nu-uh.**

EPILOGUE

Standing in the midst of all the trouble I have caused, I am pretty well forced to think about all the events that have occurred over the past several months. There have been acts that I just feel terrible about, and when I try to come out and apologize or say anything to Edward he hushes me and tells me to live now. Our life has started up again. There is no reason why we must live and regret about the past, because there is nothing either of us can do about it now. It's over. But we still have a long and wonderful life to look forward too.

Edward tried to tell me the reasons behind the things he did during my dark spell, but to tell you the truth I don't really want to know. I mean I have been waiting a long time to find out the complete truth, but for now it just feels like it is better if it is left unsaid. We both have done wrong. No secrets though, but everything will be laid out onto the future, I know. But at a time when we are stronger and ready to grasp and accept what has happened.

It is amazing how much the twins have grown over the short years of their lives. It feels like just last night I was giving birth to them, and now they are getting ready to go to pre-school. Carlisle wants them to go and thinks it would be a good idea for them to go to prep-school in the future too. It made me smile when Esme turned to him and said "they can do what they please. Let us just worry about spoiling them, sound good?" Carlisle smiled, nodded, kissed her on the cheek and closed his eye in contempt.

I wouldn't say that my relationship with my own father has become prefect, but it is growing. We're able to keep a conversation and he loves the children and he truly wants to be here. And I want him here. I love him to death and don't know what I would do without him.

"Oh! Now there's one more to spoil!" Esme crowed as she placed her hand on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett was standing so proudly over Rosalie that you could almost compare him to a tin soldier. He had a quirky, pleased smile on his face, his dimple adding to the image. In his arms was baby Caitlynn. And anyone could tell just by looking at the child's blue eyes, that she was going to grow to look just as beautiful as her mother. As it should be. Emmett didn't care either way. He had his daughter. He touched her nose playfully.

"And you said you wanted a son to play football with." Edward added in as he looked on. Henry was almost falling out of his arms trying to get a look at the new born. I held Annie in my arms and she kept her cheek against my neck looking on lazily at everything happening around her.

"Who says my daughter won't want to play football with me?" Emmett demanded. "And even if she doesn't, which she won't, this ain't the only child I'm having."

"Give me time to recover first, kay baby?" Rosalie smiled, her eyes closed as she rested on the hospital bed. Emmett laughed.

"But we have to beat these guys in children. They're already ahead by one."

I coughed. Emmett turned to me, his eyebrows raised. "What?" He asked. I took in a breath and looked at Edward, who nodded.

"Two." I whispered.

"What?!" Alice screamed.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"I don't even have one yet!" Alice seemed upset. I smiled. I could hear Carlisle laughing.

"You better get busy, Jasper." He smiled, his face slightly red. Jasper's face went even redder. But he looked happy enough.

"We'd have to get married first though." He said slowly. Alice looked up at him incredulously.

"For real?"

Jasper looked embarrassed to have all the attention on him. "Well, yeah." His voice was covered by Alice's cheer of victory.

"I knew you'd come around!" She said as she leaped into his arms.

"If only they were this perfect when they were awake." I whispered. Edward sighed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around my waist in the dark, his breath on my neck making me shiver. He still had that effect on me after al these years. We looked on to the beds of our twins as they slept. "They're perfect when awake too. Just hard to handle.

Edward rubbed his hands on my swelling stomach. "Handle with care." He whispered in my ear. "We're all perfect together." He turned me around and pulled me out of the doorway and towards our bedroom. In bed, I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart. Everything else, but our breathing-- a light snoring from down the hall-- could be heard.

"Who we are.." Edward whispered a moment later. "is perfect."

**I left a lot to be thought about didn't I. I think it would be cool with a story from the children's point of view as they are teenagers. Hmm.. If anyone wants to take a whack at doing a bit of spin off let me know. Hahaha, because it's going to take me a while to come back to this series. **

**My love and best wishes to you all. And I hope to continue to read and enjoy my future projects.**

**LupsandTnks**

**JasperandMe**


End file.
